


Baby You Don't Need Defense Against My Dark Arts

by WahtaOwl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Leo and Reyna are roomates, Not Beta Read, Probably ooc, Theyna love the Harry Potter books, cheesy pick up lines, library setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahtaOwl/pseuds/WahtaOwl
Summary: Reyna has a bad day, but, while at work, meets a gorgeous girl who shares her love of Harry Potter.





	Baby You Don't Need Defense Against My Dark Arts

Reyna already knew today was going to be a bad day before her phone started blasting ACDC in the middle of the library.

 

She quickly silenced it but the damage was already done. She headed straight for the bathroom and hit redial as soon as she was through the door.

 

“So, hypothetically, if there was an explosion in the living room... where would the fire extinguisher be?” the person on the other side of the phone asked quickly.

 

Reyna sighed and checked the caller.

 

Unfortunately, it was the right number.

 

Her roomate. Leo Valdez.

 

They'd met in between classes in her first year of college. She'd been cursing as she furiously clicked at a keyboard, desperately trying to pull up a paper for her next class. It counted for a big part of her grade and she'd spent all week working on it, she couldn't lose it now! Leo had fixed it in four seconds and been instantly put in her good books. Reyna had paid him back for it three days later by judo-flipping a guy he'd drunkenly run afoul of at a party.

 

(He'd put his name into her phone as y _our lifesaver leo_ and she was in his phone as _ninja never cross_. Try as she might, Reyna couldn't change either of these. No one could ever know.)

 

“Before you murder me... I can fix it! Just give me two hours!” Leo yelped. He had far too much confidence in her revenge abilities.

 

Reyna sighed again. She'd been looking forward to going home, taking a bath and going to sleep. After the day she'd had she deserved it!

 

First Reyna had overslept and hadn't had time to eat breakfast. Then she had been late to her lecture. The one her sister taught and would take Reyna being late as a personal insult. Then she had tried to get something to eat before her next class and gotten her coffee spilled all over her shirt by a rushing freshman. Reyna had to skip food again to change and make sure the coffee hadn't burned her. She managed to buy a sandwich and eat it inbetween classes, but now she had finished all of her classes and was going to get her homework out of the way before washing the day off of her.

 

“I'm not going to murder you, Leo.” Reyna said. “I can take an extra shift at the library. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Bye Leo.”

 

Reyna hung up. She could probably get an extra shift, it hadn't looked like there was anyone helping out today.

 

Reyna found Cleo, the young librarian who had been hired last year, and asked what she could do.

 

“It's a slow day so you can just be at the checkout and reshelve books.” Cleo said distractedly.

 

Reyna headed off to the reshelve cart.

 

 

The library wasn't very busy and Reyna had only helped a few peope so far. She turned away to pull out another assignment when a girl tapped Reyna on the shoulder.

 

Reyna spun around quickly but her greetings died on her lips when she took in the other girl. The girl had the bluest eyes Reyna had ever seen and a reckless smile that made Reyna's heart flutter in her chest.

 

“Umm... hi! Can I help you with anything?” Reyna squeeked.

 

“I'd like to check these out please.” the girl said, her smile widening. She pushed two books to Reyna across the table.

 

Reyna focused so hard on not smiling weirdly in front of Blue – Eyed Girl, that she dropped the books on the counter three times and held the scanner upside down.

 

She's pretty sure her face is bright red, but Blue – Eyes just smiles and leans over the counter to help. Reyna thinks she might die.

 

This close Reyna can see a tiny freckle on the girls forehead and can count her eyelashes. Blue – Eyes has earrings in the shapes of tiny silver arrows.

 

Then, Blue – Eyes pulls away and hands her a book. Their hands are touching on the cover. Reyna still has her nails painted purple and gold. She hopes that at least they aren't chipped.

 

Just as Reyna is finally handing Blue – Eyes the books, the other girl says something that makes her blush and nearly drop the books a ninth time.

 

“Are you a Harry Potter fan? 'Cause I Dumble – adore you!”

 

Reyna nearly squeals.

 

“How...”

 

“Ravenclaw?” the girl asked, looking at Reyna's shirt.

 

Reyna smiled. Blue – Eyes knowing her Harry Potter just made Reyna like her more.

 

“Oh, definitely! You?” Reyna said cheerfully.

 

“Slytherin all the way!”

 

Reyna smiled and then shyly said, “Screw Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor, the only house I want to be is yours!”

 

Blue – Eyes laughed. “If I looked into the Mirror of Erised I'd see you and me together!”

 

Reyna's cheeks heated up again, but she pressed her hands to her heart and exclaimed, “Baby, are you a Nimbus 2000? You're sure sweeping me off my feet!”

 

Blue – Eyes smiled again and Reyna just wanted her to always smile like that.

 

“Are you a dementor? Your kisses take my soul away!” she said, and wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“You haven't even kissed me!” Reyna said, laughing.

 

“Would you like to change that?” Blue – Eyes asked, holding out her hand to Reyna. “I'm Thalia. Do you want to get lunch tomorrow?”

 

Reyna's smile was answer enough, but she still shook Thalia's hand and said, “I'm Reyna and I absolutely would.”


End file.
